Taming the Dragon
by Preu
Summary: [Transfer Student] plus [School Stud] equals [?] DinoxHibari
1. Prologue

Pre-story A/N: Writing this mostly for my friend. Going to finish by her birthday, hopefully :D

Sorry if I butchered their personalities, but if you've read my previous KHR one, you'll know that I've never watched the anime or read the manga; I got most of the personality info from research and friends who have watched it.

This happens in a high school setting.

* * *

Taming the Dragon

Prologue: Cavalleria

The sun slanted into the bedroom, falling on the bodies of the two underneath the thick, warm blanket. Limbs entangled with each other, you can guess how the couple ended up in the night. If one drew the blankets back, you would be surprised to find not a male and a female, but two young teens of the male gender, curled up around each other.

As the light fell onto them, the dark haired male shifted in the bed, his form rolling underneath the wavy undulations of the messy blanket. He found his hand entangled in the golden hair of his companion and he looked down upon the other's sleeping features.

Why had he done this?

He didn't know, to be honest. As if on cue, the blonde teen awoke, opening his dark eyes to look up.

"So, Hibari, do I have to leave before your parents come home at noon?" he asked impudently, a slight grin on his face. Dino reached over to wrap his arm around Hibari's chest, pressing him close against his own.

"Stay awhile until then," Hibari muttered, turning his face away to hide a blush that crept up his cheek. His mind was still in a quandary: how had he, with his studious and quiet personality, gone off to spend a night with the most notorious womanizer in the entire school?

However, he couldn't help but smile as he felt Dino's soft breath on the back of his neck. Hibari turned so that he was facing the other teen and pressed his face into Dino's chest, smiling into the warmth and comfort of his embrace.

The universe was perfect for that moment.


	2. Chapter 1

Taming the Dragon

Chapter I:

Dino Chiavarrone leaned back casually against his chair, stretching his long legs underneath the desk. It was the typical Monday morning and half the class was asleep, their head pressed against their arms and their eyes closed as they tried to block out the lecture of the teacher, even though history was one of their favorite classes.

He yawned and turned away from the board, towards his friend, Calvin. The other teen spotted Dino's gaze on him a shrugged, unsure of the reason of Dino's fixation.

Before the Italian could whisper his intentions, the door opened, and the Vice Principal of the school entered. His steel gray suit added to the somber atmosphere of the classroom and his icy gaze swept over the students before he turned to the teacher.

"Mr. Harmon, I would like to introduce East Hill High School's newest student," the man commented, his voice as monotonous as his clothing. An Asian guy came in, dressed also very impeccably with a tie and a dress shirt.

Mr. Harmon turned and nodded. "Of course, Mr. Finnman," the teacher replied. He stepped back, letting the Vice Principal take the stage, but Mr. Finnman just dipped his head at the history teacher and left, leaving the poor new student at the front.

Much to Dino's surprise, the new student bowed down low. He swore he saw the kid's lips move as he turned towards Mr. Harmon but Dino couldn't hear anything that issued forth.

The teacher nodded and turned to the class. "This is Kyoya Hibari—" then to the new kid "—You can sit in the back of the classroom if you want."

With an immaculately polite nod, the dark-haired student made his way to an empty seat in the back. After this debacle was over, Mr. Harmon continued on with his lesson on the finer details of the Monroe Doctrine. However, his lesson was interrupted by the bell and the class quickly and abruptly filed out.

Draping his arm across Calvin's shoulder, Dino patted his friend's head as he walked out. "What do you think of the new kid?" he asked, eyeing the back of the Asian's head bobbing up and down in the crowded hallway. For some reason, he felt his interest rise at

"Some sort of smartass. You know how Asians are like," Calvin replied with a small smile of amusement across his dark face. He punched Dino gently in the chest and flipped open his planner as they walked.

"Damn. Peer Leader meetings with the underclassmen next. That was my free period," Dino growled, looking at the markings in red pen that dictated the school freshmen program. Dino and Calvin were both Peer Leaders of the school and it was their job to be a role model (which they often were not) and advisers to the incoming freshmen. It looked good on the college applications and that was why they had applied. However, Dino had come to like the younger students.

"Let's go then," Calvin replied as he shrugged his broad shoulders. Dino punched him in the back and grinned.

"Those freshmen."

Then, it was with great surprise when he saw the freshman Mr. Hibari, who had been in the senior history class, standing outside the door of the room.


End file.
